villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatron (Transformers: Prime)
Megatron (also known as "Lord Megatron" '''to his loyal servants) is the main antagonist of the Transformers Prime series and the leader of the Decepticons. He originally dubbed himself '''Megatronus (named after Megatronus Prime), he was once a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, who grew ambitious and saw corruption within the caste system and sought to put an end to it, but with his rule. After leaving the gladitorial arena for the political one, he saw fit to shorten his name. When he was rejected by the High Council, he waged war on Cybertron and left the planet wasted. Now he and his arch-enemy, Optimus Prime, battle on planet Earth for the control of the human planet. Megatron's first grand plan was to invade Earth with an army of undead Terrorcons but he himself was gravley wounded, leaving Starscream in charge of the Decepticon army until he was reawakened by Bumblebee who he manged to possess for a brief time where he retook command. Megatron then however found himself teaming up with Team Prime to counter the threat of Unicron. After Unicron's defeat Megatron found himself both in a mission to retrieve the Iacon relic weapons as well as keep his troops in line from various in fighting among the ranks which resulted in a few causlties and several betrayals. Eventually when the Omega Key's came into play Megatron raced against time to restore planet Cybertron with them before Optimus could and almost succeeded and even nearly cyberformed Earth. However the plan failed when Prime destroyed the Omega Lock but Megatron had his revenge and used the Nemesis to destroy the Autobot base before setting up the new fortress of Darkmount. Shortly after the destruction of the base Megatron sent massive search parties to find the surviving Autobots and was even given a Predacon to look for them. However Darkmount was soon destroyed in an all out attack by the Autobots and a resurrected Optimus Prime. Now back to the way things were, Megatron's next plan was to create an entire army of Predacons to serve him. However when his lone beast evolved and transformed, Megatron became fearful of what he was capable of and scrapped it. In the destruction Megatron found the means to restore Cybertron one more with Synthetic Energon, as Megatron's plan to rebuild the Omega Lock progressed, the Autobots invaded the Nemesis. As Optimus and Megatron fought the tyrant killed Bumblebee and almost killed Optimus but Megatron himself was stabbed by the Star Saber used by Bumblebee who was resurrected by the Omega Lock energy, and the tyrant's lifeless body fell to Earth. Though amused dead Megatron was awakened by Unicron who took possession of his body and reformatted. Unicron would inflict eternal suffering upon the warlord as Unicron attempted to destroy Cybertron but was freed from the chaos lord by Optimus Prime. Megatron then regained control but had lost his passion for oppression and abandoned the Decepticons to start a new life. History Cybertron Early years Megatronus (who was named after the Prime of the same name) was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon who disagreed with the corrupt system and vowed to bring down the system and bring equality for all, thus becoming political. In his mission he met the young Orion Pax, who assisted him in his mission and the young Orion came to see Megatronus as a mentor of such. Megatronus also gained a large political following including Soundwave. Megatronus decided to shorten his name to "Megatron" before seeing the high council. However once there Megatron revealed his true colors and demanded the old way be thrown over by force and demanded to be named the next Prime. Orion, however did not agree with Megatron's proposal and proclaimed a much more peaceful way of life which threw Megatron into the dark. Great War Begins Enraged, Megatron severed all ties with Orion and went on to create the Decepticon army with his followers, which took the remaining population by suprise who in response named themselves the Autobots. In addition to Soundwave, Megatron would gain many followers such as the treacherous Starscream, the logic-ruled Shockwave and the Vehicon army. Iacon Relics Orion Pax Following his successful attempt to get Orion Pax on the side of the Decepticons, Megatron was able to get in contact with the rest of the Decepticons and tell them of his soon emergence aboard the ship. He told them that he was to be shown every courtesy and said that the first to address him as Optimus Prime would have their voice-box torn out. After his second-in-command Airachnid questioned if it was wise to have a former Autobot have free access, Megatron told her that nothing happened aboard the ship without his knowledge before telling her that she would do well to remember that. He told her that there still was no need for concern and stated that Orion did not possess the same fight Optimus Prime was so renown for. After Airachnid questioned what use he was to their cause, Megatron told her to rest assured before concluding that Orion Pax would indeed earn his places. In part of his ploy to trick Orion, Megatron told him that Ratchet was the leader of the Autobots. After Orion related that he could not conceive that Ratchet would be responsible of such horrors, Megatron told him to think that the "Doctor of Doom's" quest for power continues. As another part of his lie, he told Orion that his marauders pursued the Decepticons to the planet's orbit before saying that the Decepticons felt Earth's species were not ready to behold them. In what can be seen as plagiarism, he told the new Decepticon that the Decepticons had sworn to protect Earth, something Optimus and the other Autobots made their intention. After Optimus questioned why the Decepticons were called what they were, Megatron continued to lie, telling him that it was another Autobot scare tactic. He related to his comrade that the name was meant to demonize the Decepticons and that instead, the group saw fit to wear it as a badge of honor as he recalled that if speaking the truth was deception, then they were gladly guilty. Megatron stopped the conversation, telling him that there would be plenty of time for catching up and that for the time being, he would need to rest. When talking to Knock Out, the Decepticon medic asked if they should beef-up the security around the Nemesis. However, Megatron told him that he believed that their new Decepticon would preform most well if he did not feel threatened or confined in any way. He revealed to Knock Out that he had placed his room of operations near the energon vault, which was always under constant surveillance. When returning to Orion Pax, he began to realize that his former ally and now fellow Decepticon asked many questions, even having to tell him that Starscream was dead. When talking to Soundwave, he related his opinions on Orion and told him that it was a matter of time before he unraveled their fabrications. He only hoped that Orion was able to complete Project Iacon before he was forced to destroy him, once and for all. Things took a turn for the worse for Megatron when Autobot Arcee was able to get aboard the Nemesis. When the Vehicons were easily defeated by her, Megatron watched and remarked in surprise to their unsuccessfulness. After Airachnid asked Megatron to allow her to fight Arcee, Megatron objected, telling her that if Orion saw an Autobot or their destruction then everything he believed would be called into question. Megatron ordered that Arcee be escorted of the ship by Soundwave. Confronting Orion Following Arcee being teleported by Soundwave off of the Nemesis, Megatron confronted Orion about the incident. He apologized for the recent commotion and asked him if he was harmed in any way. Orion confirmed that he was fine and asked Megatron why he had told him that Starscream was dead before the Decepticon leader told him that he was dead to their cause. He told Optimus that Starscream was his most trusted lieutenant until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. He continued by stating that never had he witnessed a more profound act of deceit before asking Orion if Starscream had done or said anything troubling to him. After Orion told him that he had not, Megatron said good and told him that perhaps it be best for him to forget about the incident and return to his project. Megatron soon left Orion alone and began to talk to Soundwave. He told his longtime ally that he made a mistake not terminating Starscream a long time ago, calling it a mistake he did not intend to make again. Dreadwing's Arrival Decepticon Dreadwing arrived on Earth, joining up with Megatron and the other Decepticons aboard the Nemesis. He welcomed the Decepticon to his ranks, stating that he was as loyal as his twin Skyquake. However, Dreadwing had arrived to seek vengeance on the one responsible for his twin's death. Following Soundwave's playing of a clip of Skyquake's demise, Megatron related that Skyquake had died under the command of Starscream and not of his own. After Dreadwing related that every Autobot on Earth would die for his twin's death, Megatron reminded him that Autobots were only dealt with when he commanded. After Dreadwing went after the Autobots regardless, he contacted Megatron, whom reminded him that he had ordered him not to do so. After Dreadwing told him of his current attempt to kill Optimus, Megatron related to him that Optimus was not so easily vanquished, a fact that he had been trying to get his fellow Decepticons to realize each time one tried to kill him. Regardless, Megatron allowed Dreadwing to have his vengeance, only in the memory of his departed twin and told Soundwave that he would be surprised if they ever hear from Dreadwing again. He soon began to grow tired of Airachnid, especially after requesting to be reminded of her loyalty by Soundwave, whom played a clip of her telling the Decepticons to consider a future without Megatron. He proceeded to order Dreadwing to kill her on his upcoming mission, telling him to avoid fighting her in corners. Ultimately, Dreadwing failed and his other loyal Decepticon Breakdown was killed instead by Airachnid. Megatron angrily scolded Dreadwing for not going after his deceased comrade's remains. The Decepticons were soon contacted by Airachnid, whom's signal was being tracked by Soundwave and challenged Megatron to come and defeat her. Though Dreadwing asked him if he could accompany him, Megatron angrily deemed that he had his chance and failed before taking off to fight Airachnid. Megatron came to Airachnid's location and was soon attacked by that of her Insecticon, whom profoundly pushed him and began to fight him. While Megatron battled the beast, he told Airachnid that she and her Insecticon would do best to remember his own previous training in the pits of Kaon. Despite being able to defeat and kill the Insecticon, the beast had a large amount of stress placed on his body, causing Megatron to fall to the ground after the Autobots came down to him. He asked Optimus if he planned to take him prisoner, only for the Autobot leader to place his blaster in front of his face. However, Megatron's luck managed to come into effect when Dreadwing, disobeying his orders arrived with the other Decepticons. Though Optimus planned to kill Megatron there and now, he gave in after Dreadwing stated that the Decepticons would not attack him in return if he spared him. However, as Megatron left, he pulled the unthinkable by going back on Dreadwing's word and ordering the Vehicons to attack the Autobots while he and Dreadwing made an escape. While flying, he promoted Dreadwing to that of his new second-in-command. Wheeljack's involvement With the Decepticons returning from their quests to retrieve the relics, Megatron questioned how only Soundwave was able to bring him back anything other than an excuse. While the Decepticons began to defend themselves from their leader, Hardshell admitted to having killed Bulkhead, something that made Megatron deem that perhaps their endeavors had not been wasted after all. After stopping Hardshell and Knock Out from engaging in battle, Megatron asked Hardshell if he was certain that the one called Bulkhead was exterminated, being assured by him that the Insecticon had succeeded in terminating the Autobot by his very own hand. In regards to his ally's near-death at the hands of Hardshell, Autobot Wheeljack had began an assault on the Decepticons and their mines. As Knock Out complained over his paint job being ruined by the Insecticons, Megatron told him to spare him the dramatics and told him that it was merely a scratch. While Knock Out continued to bicker with Hardshell, Megatron was called away by a Vehicon, alerting him of a call that was coming from one of their mines. He asked him what seemed to be the problem after being alerted and discovered from the Vehicon that the caller would only speak to him. Recognizing the caller as Wheeljack, he told the Autobot that the loss of one mine would hardly be a blow to the Decepticon cause after the Autobot told him that he was sitting on one. Wheeljack told him that he was going to continue his attacks on the mines until he was given what he wanted, causing Megatron to ask what it might be before he discovered from the Autobot that Bulkhead had only nearly been killed and questioned Hardshell immediately. While Hardshell proclaimed his innocence and told his leader that the Wrecker was lying, Megatron ordered that if he had not killed Bulkhead, he best kill Wheeljack after telling the Insecticon that he owed him a spark. Beast Hunters After viewing the Predacon, Megatron told Shockwave that it did his spark good to see him tampering with creation. Though he received advisement from Starscream to not approach the Predacon, Megatron ignored him and referred to the Predacon as primal magnificence. Shockwave had the Predacon examine spilled energon of Wheeljack, Megatron sending the beast off to find him by uttering let the hunt begin. The Predacon returned, failing to defeat and capture Wheeljack. After the return of Optimus Prime and the destruction of Darkmount, Megatron's forces would continue to dominate in their search for Predacon bones in order to raise an army of beast warriors. His forces would suffer a major setback when Starscream and Knock Out attempted to create a super-soldier using Synthetic Energon, Dark Energon and the captive CYLAS as a guinea pig. With the revelation of Predaking's ability to transform and his newfound intelligence, Megatron realized that the Predacons were a potential threat and decided to terminate Project Predacon. Following Starscream's advice, he allowed the Autobots to discover Shockwave's laboratory and destroy all the Predacon clones. Predaking would later swear revenge on the Autobots, not knowing of Megatron's treachery. The destruction of the clones would also reveal a means to restore Cybertron and cyberform Earth as Synthetic Energon was shown to react with cybernucleic acid to form cybermatter. Megatron then commits his forces to rebuilding the Omega Lock and complete the formula for Synthetic Energon. To achieve that goal, he had the Autobot Medic Ratchet captured and convinced him to further his work on the subject. Once the formula was completed, Megatron gave Ratchet to Predaking to eliminate him. However, he did count on Ratchet convincing the Predacon that the Decepticon leader was really responsible for the destruction of the clones. This caused Predaking to go on a rampage and nearly caused Megatron's defeat, if it were not for Starscream, who distracted Predaking long enough for Megatron to blast the Predacon out an airlock. At that point, the Autobots attacked the Nemesis, leading up to the final battle with the Decepticons. Death of Megatron Megatron became locked in battle with Optimus Prime, having the advantage of the Dark Star Saber. However, due to the actions of the humans taking over the bridge and Smokescreen bringing the Star Saber, Megatron found himself being pushed into a corner. He then murdered Bumblebee as the scout tried to bring the Star Saber to Optimus Prime, causing the Autobot leader to go into a rage and nearly beat him to death, before Megatron was able to turn the tables again with the Dark Star Saber. He was about to deliver the finishing blow, but was distracted by when he heard a new voice from behind, the voice belonged to the resurrected Bumblebee; who had fallen into the Omega Lock and had been restored by the cybermatter. In that instant, Bumblebee pierced Megatron's chest with the Star Saber, extinguishing his Spark and killing him instantly. Megatron's lifeless body then fell to Earth. With their leader dead, the remaining Decepticons retreated with Starscream and Shockwave forced to share the last remaining escape pod. Predacons Rising (movie) Megatron's body ended up underwater. The Dark Energon within him made it unable for him to join the AllSpark. He was awoken by Unicron, who himself was awoken by the echo of Primus reawakening. Unicron transfered his entire mind into Megatron's body upgrading it into Galvatron and taking off for Cybertron. Among the upgrades was a Super-Luminal Space Drive, which allowed Megatron to reach Cybertron in mere hours without the need for a Space Bridge or ship. Unicron told Megatron he would not be a king as Unicron would just use his body to destroy Cybertron. Megatron later tricked Unicron into attacking the still alive Predaking in the hopes the beast would inflict enough pain on him to drive Unicron from his body. Unicron used his powers to easliy crush the beast. Megatron's life signal proved to be Unicron's weakness as the Nemesis could track it. When Unicron was defeated Megatron was freed from the chaos bringer and in control of his body again, with his eyes returning to their natural red. Starscream then arrived and talked about how his new body would win the war easily. Megatron then announced to all present that having been a victim of oppression he had lost taste for inflicting it and that the Decepticons were over, despite Starscream trying to convinvce him otherwise. He then flew off to parts unknown seemingly in self imposed exile for his actions. Optimus later stated that even Megatron showed the capacity for change. Personality During the series, Megatron is shown to be bad-tempered and a schemer. He is competent enough to gain temporary success in many of his plans, but his success was mostly short-lived. Shortly after his defeat by Optimus Prime and the Autobots he began scheming to get revenge against them, and swore to conquer both Cybertron and Earth to prove himself. Megatron is very fierce, sadistic, evil, and cruel. He is shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule Cybertron and possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Megatron is quite intelligent as he was able to rally an army of Cybertronians to his cause and gain loyalty from several individuals, like Dreadwing. Megatron is a individual who is mainly concerned with gaining power and will eliminate anyone he sees as competition. He is also shown to be cunning, manipulative, and somewhat charismatic. When possessed by Unicron, he originally wished to simply continue his plans and rule with Unicron as one. When Unicron informed him that his body now belonged to him and Megatron was just kept as cheap fun, his personality changed and all he wanted was freedom from the Chaos Bringer. He even rooted for the Autobots during their fight with Unicron despite being condemned to eternal suffering by Unicron. After he was released he claimed to have truly understood oppression and felt that no living being should ever have to experience it. Though it is unknown if he still possess some of his "old" traits, despite his claimed reformation. Trivia *This version of Megatron is the most favored and liked one by fans. *Megatron's appearance in this version bear some elements with both his live-action counterpart and G1 counterpart, which are; where his fusion cannon attached as well his feet and helmet is similar with G1 version's, and his demonic face and blade stored inside his cannon similar with live action version's. *This version of Megatron has been parodied in several Hub commercials of Transformers: Prime, notably portraying him listening to the intro of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & transforming into a CareBear. Some fans find this as an insult to his menacing figure while others find it hilarious. *His new form in Predacons Rising is referred to as "Galvatron" by fans and viewers, but still remains to be confirmed by crew members. **The way Megatron gains his new body from Unicron in Transformers Prime, is similar to how he becomes Galvatron in other Transformers series, which gives a hint about his new form truly being "Galvatron". *Megatron possess many similarities to Bowser from Super Mario. Gallery New armor Megatron.png|Megatron with his new armor in Prime Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Transformers Villains Category:Usurper Category:Revived Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Clawed Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Undead Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Envious Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Lawful Evil